Up All Night
by velocity37
Summary: When a bundle of joy is left at the One PP for Mike Logan, he's left with a completely different reason to be up all night.
1. Chapter 1

1**Author's Notes:** The idea just came to me, and since I don't have anything else to do in my spare time (well, actually...), I decided to go ahead and write this. It's nothing serious, but it all came at once, so I just started writing and voila, story. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer:** Um, yeah, like I own any of this. Dick Wolf owns everything, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Up All Night

It was a normal day at the One Police Plaza. Detective Mike Logan was at his desk typing his usual one word per minute when his partner, Carolyn Barek, came up beside him.

"Logan, there was something left for you on the steps downstairs."

He didn't bother looking up. "Did they call the bomb squad to check it?"

Barek lifted an eyebrow. "Scorned exes, eh?

Mike rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. Why didn't you bring it up? Now, I have to walk down eleven flights of steps," he complained.

"Well, first of all, I don't know what it is. Second, it belongs to you so you should check it out. And third, they have invented a thing called the elevator."

Logan groaned and stretched his arms in the air. He wasn't really that upset; he'd been wanting a break from paperwork. He sauntered over to the elevator and stepped in. He pushed the necessary buttons and leaned against the railing, watching the numbers go down. Maybe someone brought him some food, or better yet, beer. His elderly neighbor, Mrs. Bocelli, was always making him some sort of cookies or cakes; she always kept him fed. The sound of the _ding_ told him he was on the bottom floor so when the doors opened, he stepped out. He pushed the front doors open and saw a light blue basket sitting on the third step with a note attached. He picked up the note and read it. "This belongs to Mike Logan of the One Police Plaza" were scribbled in big, black letters. He looked around to see if anyone was waiting to talk to him. When nobody came forward, he grabbed it and took it inside.

He was getting rather excited. He brought it upstairs and sat it down on his desk. He rubbed his hands together with anticipation. "I'm sure it's something from a grateful, satisfied girlfriend," he boasted.

"I'm sure," Barek said dryly.

He unraveled the blanket and his eyes about bulged out of his head. A look of shock fell across his face. He just stared at the contents with an occasional blink.

Barek's curiosity was getting the best of her. "Well, what is it?"

Mike's expression didn't change. He remained silent.

Barek lost patience and peered into the basket. Her mouth dropped open. She too had the same shocked expression as Mike. She reached in the basket and pulled out a tiny, baby dressed in pink. She looked a bit alarmed as she scanned the room and the strangers.

"What...is that?" Mike exclaimed.

"It's a baby, you dope," Carolyn told him, "and what a cutie."

"Well, it ain't mine!" Logan shouted, incensed.

"Quiet, you'll scare her," Carolyn scolded. "Think back nine months or so. Do you remember a time when this could have happened?"

Logan painfully tried to remember. There wasn't just one time, there were many. Was there a time he didn't use protection? Drank too much beer? Didn't even pay attention to what the woman looked like?_ All the above_. _One slip-up and this is what I get. _

"How did this happen?" Mike queried, more to himself than to anyone else.

"If you don't know by now..." Barek expressed with concern.

"Of course I know _how_ it happened, I just don't know _who_!" Logan snapped

"Good luck with that. She'll be graduating by the time you figure that out,"

Barek commented as she gathered her purse. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat for lunch."

Logan was about to throw back an equally smart remark when Deakins called him into his office. He snatched up the basket and walked inside.

Deakins shut the door behind him. "I see you've been left a bundle of joy."

"It's a bundle of something, all right." Mike snorted. "I don't even know if it's mine."

Deakins took a look at the baby. "For now, she is. You need to find a way to take care of her and do your job," Deakins expressed with concern. "Criminals don't take maternity leave."

"I know, I know." Logan let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temple. What am I going to do?"

* * *

Thanks for reading.

The second chapter will be posted Wednesday. It's small, so everything's already been typed up and is ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. That makes me _very_ happy! Second of all, I'm really sorry if I offend anyone with the name I chose for the baby.

* * *

Mike came into work looking ragged. He plopped down in his chair and tilted back. He had been out driving all night since that was the only thing that seemed to calm her down. He had been driving a lot.

Barek glimpsed over at his figure slouched in the seat. "Where's the baby? Cleaning your house? Setting up dates for you? Fetching beer?"

Mike was too tired to hurl an insult back. He made a laughing look with his face. "Ha, ha. She's with my neighbor, Mrs. Bocelli. She was thrilled to watch her."

"I bet she was since she has a crush on you," Barek teased.

Mike shot her a look of disgust. "That's just wrong! She's old enough to be my mother!"

"When has that stopped you?" she noted.

Logan changed the subject by slapping his hand on his desk. "Hey, I picked out a name for her."

Carolyn nodded approvingly, "Great, now she'll know her name before she starts school."

Mike sent her a fake, menacing look. "You're on a roll aren't you?" He turned away so she couldn't hear him. "I liked you better when you were quiet," he muttered under his breath.

Barek made a clicking sound with her mouth. "You do make it easy. Anyway, let's hear it."

"OK, come in the chief's office so everyone can hear it."

He shuffled her into Deakins' office. He was discussing a past case with Carver. He stopped immediately to see what they wanted. Carver reached out and shook Mike's hand.

"So, how is it going, Dad?" Carver asked with an even tone. "I'm sure it's harder than any case you've dealt with.

"That's for sure; she is a handful," Mike admitted. "Although, I have to say, she's turned out to be quite the chick magnet. I have women hanging all over me." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I picked out a name and I wanted you all to hear it. Her name is...Helga Josephine Logan," he stated proudly.

The whole room was silent for what seemed like hours. Barek closed her eyes and shook her head. Deakins' mouth flew open to say something, but decided against it. Even Carver's expression changed, which was rare.

"Well," Mike gushed, "what do you think?"

"It's...unique," was all Deakins could muster up.

Carver stumbled over his words. "Yeah...um...different. What a different name."

Barek could hardly contain herself. "You're kidding, right? It's hideous!" She regretted saying it, but couldn't bring herself to take it back.

Mike looked offended. "What's wrong with it? It's a strong, brave name. I like it, and my opinion is the only one that counts."

Barek conceded that she wasn't going to change his mind so she just shrugged her shoulders. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's a good name."

Mike nodded his head in triumph. "I'm going to finish writing my report from the last case." He left the room, leaving the baffled group behind.

Deakins was the first to speak. "We can call her Hell for short because that's what she'll be going through life with a name like that." They dispersed in all directions to get back to their jobs.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

As for the name: I chose Helga because I kept thinking about the character on the cartoon, _Hey Arnold!_ For some reason, the name stuck in my head so I chose to use it; so all you Helga's out there - don't be offended. Lol


	3. Chapter 3

Mike unlocked the door to his apartment, stumbled inside, and switched on a light. He juggled the baby, diaper bag, and cell phone over to the couch. He was about to toss everything in a chair when he caught himself. He laid the baby carrier gently down on the couch and took Helga in his arms. He looked over her carefully, sighed, and dialed Carolyn's number. _C'mon, pick up!_

"Hello."

"Barek, I need your help."

"Not again! I haven't gotten any sleep and it's not even my baby!" She groaned. "What now?"

"Just tell how to fix her formula so I can feed her," he said as he took the formula mix out of the cabinet.

"I told you already."

"I forgot."

An exasperated sigh was heard at the other end. _It will be a miracle if this child survives. _She walked him through each step.

"Now be sure to test it on your arm before you give it to her," Carolyn warned.

"Psh, what do you think I am? An idiot?"

There was complete silence. "Anyways, I'm checking it now." He squirted a small amount onto his wrist. "OUCH! Jeez, that's hot!"

"Then, let it cool down. You don't have to boil it," Barek told him as she made herself a ham and cheese sandwich. She was so used to his calls by now, she could help him in her sleep.

"I'm going to have burn scars all over me," Mike lamented. "This is seriously going to affect my dating."

Barek chuckled, "That's the least of your problems."

Logan chose to ignore her last remark. "I gotta go. Thanks."

"No problem," Barek grinned as she hung up. She started to walk into the living room with her sandwich and bottled water and stopped. She turned back and grabbed the phone. No doubt he would be calling again.

As she figured, the phone rang about thirty minutes later. She picked up the receiver to hear a distraught voice. "Carolyn, something is wrong with Helga. She's making a gurgling sound and is making a funny face."

Barek hit the mute button on her TV. "What do you mean, a gurgling sound?"

"Just what I said - a gurgling sound!" he ranted. "I've been feeding her for the past thirty minutes and ..."

"Wait a minute," Barek interrupted, "thirty minutes? You've been feeding her for thirty minutes straight?"

"Yes, thirty minutes!" Logan repeated defensively. "She's quite the eater – takes after my side of the family."

"Did you burp her?"

"Burp her? Why would I do that?" Mike wondered.

"You have to burp her or air builds up in their tummy, which can be uncomfortable; that would cause her to be cranky," Barek explained so Mike could understand. "Do it now."

Mike looked down at the squirming child. "How?"

"You put her over your shoulder and gently pat her on the back until she burps," Barek told him as she slipped into bed.

Mike picked her up and looked her in the face. "OK, but I don't see what good it will do..."

Suddenly, the gurgling stopped. Helga opened her mouth and a spew of vomit drenched Logan's face and the whole front of his shirt. It dripped onto his pants and the floor. _Oh, now I see why it's important. Barek doesn't have to know this happened._

He wiped Helga off with a towel, set her back in her crib, and reached for the phone. Laughter was heard before he even put the phone to his ear. "Too late, wasn't it?" She kept laughing.

"Yeah, too late. The girl in the Exorcist has nothing on this kid. She can project puke across the street and hit Ned the Wino!" he noted as he wiped vomit off of his shirt.

"I'm sure you're very proud." Barek let out a yawn. "Next time, burp her after every three to four ounces. Don't forget."

"Believe me, I won't forget. Thanks again." Mike sounded truly grateful.

"No problem. That's why I'm here." They both hung up. Barek laid back in her bed, pulled the covers up to her chin, and reached over and turned out the light. With any luck, she might get a couple of hours of sleep. Mike headed for the shower. But, before leaving, he made one last check on Helga. She was sleeping peacefully in her crib. A faint smile spread across her face. He moved the covers farther on her and crept out of the room.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be posted on Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Mike came charging through the door of Deakins' office. "Where's Barek?"

Deakins looked up from his paperwork. "She's not here yet. Can I help you?"

Mike shook his head violently. "No, no, I need Carolyn. Where is she? She's usually here by now." He gritted his teeth.

Helga began squalling loudly, which made Mike more frantic. He spotted Barek walking through the door. Mike literally pushed other workers out of the way to reach her. "It's about time!" he spouted impatiently. "I have a problem."

Barek became alarmed at her wails and noticed her tear-streaked face. "Oh, you poor thing. Are you OK?"

Someone brought in a surly looking man off of the street for questioning. The man stopped and took a glimpse at the crying child.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Mike screamed pointing a finger at him. "Move along and stop eyeing my daughter!"

The man shuffled away and Mike moved her closer to himself. "Nothing but a bunch of pervs in here. I can't trust anyone in this joint."

"Then why did you bring her?" Barek asked slowly.

"Oh, right. There seems to be a problem I can't fix."

"Just one?" Barek was amazed he didn't have a whole list.

"Yeah, one!" Mike was annoyed by her sarcastic tone. "Look at her. What's wrong with her?"

They both stared at the sobbing baby. "Um, I'm going to take a stab in the dark here, but I'd say she's crying."

Mike slapped his hand to his forehead. "Well, duh! _Why_ is she crying?"

"Did you feed her?"

"Yes...and before you ask, I burped her this time."

Barek checked it off of her mental list. "Is she getting sleep?"

"Yes, the kid sleeps all the time. She's getting sleep." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Did you check to see if she's sick?"

Logan was getting irate. "Now, how would I do that? Ask her? Perhaps, she'll tell me the problem."

Barek put her hands up to calm him down. "No, I mean did you take her temperature?"

"Um, no."

"Do you have a thermometer?"

Mike snapped his fingers. "Yes, I picked one up when I bought diapers the other day."

"Good," Barek motioned towards the diaper bag. "Get it out and take her temperature to see if it's high. You may have to take her to the doctor."

Logan rummaged around in the bag to look for it. One of the fellow detectives walked by and started laughing. "Hey, Logan, that pretty, pink bag matches your outfit perfectly."

A wave of guffaws spread throughout the room. Logan stopped searching and glared at the man. "Oh, really? Do you know what would go perfectly with your face? My fist!"

Barek squeezed Mike's arm. "Focus...Helga."

Logan cracked his knuckles and continued to search the bag after giving the detective a few more deadly looks. "Here it is! Now, you hold her mouth open and I'll shove it in."

Barek rolled her eyes. "Mike, you don't stick it in her mouth."

Mike had a strange look on his face. "Where do you stick it then?"

Carolyn cocked her head to the side and waited for him to comprehend. Finally, it was apparent by the appalled look on his face that he understood.

"Say what? You don't mean...down there?"

"I'm afraid so, Mike." Carolyn nodded.

"Oh, come on! I can't do that! That's cruel and unusual punishment!" Mike yelled out, sickened by the mere thought.

Barek threw her hands in the air. "It has to be done!"

"Oh, no it doesn't!" Mike threw the thermometer back in the bag. "There has to be another way. I'm not sticking that in my kid!"

She had to keep pressing him. "You have to see if she has a fever so..."

A thought came to her. He'd mentioned diapers earlier. "Logan, when was the last time you changed her diaper?"

He thought for a moment. "It can't be that. I just changed her a few hours ago."

"How long?" she demanded.

Mike hesitated. "About nine hours ago," he mumbled in a low voice.

"What was that? I better not have heard what I think I heard," Barek growled.

Mike scuffled his feet along the floor and didn't look at her. "Nine hours," he confessed.

Carolyn hit the roof. "You haven't even changed her diaper for nine hours? No wonder she's crying! You change it right now!" she chided him loudly.

"Do I have to?" Mike twisted his lips to one side.

"Of course you do! Would you want to sit in that all day?" Barek's face was bright red.

"Alright. Calm down." He had rarely seen her get this agitated. She was always the calm one in all situations. But he could understand her fury. He wasn't up for father-of-the-year. He could barely take care of himself, much less a baby. He pulled out a diaper and lifted Helga onto the desk.

"Not here, you change her in the bathroom!" Carolyn hissed angrily.

"Right." Mike felt a blush come over his face. He picked up an unhappy Helga and maneuvered all the needed items towards the bathroom. He paused and gave her a pleading look. "Can you show me how to change her?"

Barek folded her arms across her chest. "You mean to tell me that you haven't changed her diaper yet? Who did it before now?"

"My dates." He looked away, feeling guilty.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Barek seethed dangerously to the breaking point. "Come on, I'll show you."

Mike gave her an appreciative look and followed her to the restroom. She hung an out-of-order sign on the women's restroom door so nobody would walk in on them and see Mike.

"So this is what your all's bathroom looks like?" Mike whistled as he glanced around. "Nice, very nice."

Barek unfolded a clean diaper. "From what I hear, you're a regular in here."

"Very funny." Mike smirked. "Don't believe everything you hear."

Barek chuckled. "What I hear about you is usually true." She cooed to Helga,

"Look, sweetie, this is the place where you were conceived."

Mike shushed her as if the whole precinct could hear. "Don't tell her things like that. It will give her nightmares."

"Like having you for a father isn't enough?" She cackled.

Logan wasn't amused. "I'll have you know that I have never done anything like that in here...it was in the 227 precinct..."

Barek removed the diaper and a horrible stench filled the air. Mike was knocked backwards from the smell. "Holy crap! How can one little baby do all that? The smell... the smell..." he choked. "I'd rather use the thermometer!"

His piercing screams echoed through the whole precinct.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Will Mike ever get the hang of caring for a baby? Read on... 


	5. Chapter 5

1

Hey, sorry to say that this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would have posted it sooner, but the website wouldn't let me. Thanx for all the reviews and good words. I _might_ write a sequel towards the end of summer where Mike runs into Helga again when she's a troubled teenager-if I have time.

* * *

Weeks turned into months and Logan was learning to adapt to his infant daughter. He didn't realize how much joy one baby could bring into his life. He looked back on his life of partying and wondered how he ever managed without her. Those things didn't seem so important now. Helga was discovering the world around her. She was growing right before his eyes. Each day brought something new. Mike made sure that the world she saw was perfect and good. He always had a cute or funny story to tell everyone at work. His eyes lit up when he mentioned her name. Barek noticed a change in him that she hadn't seen earlier. He seemed...happy, complete. Helga brought out the best in him - a good, loving, caring side. She knew that Helga was the one person that Mike would lay down his life for. He beamed with pride when she was around. Her smiles made him melt. She had him wrapped around her little finger. When he stopped bringing women home, she knew something had changed. Helga gave him hope, a purpose in life. She made him human.

One afternoon, Mike visited the station with Helga. She loved the attention she received and was all smiles. She always looked to make sure Mike was nearby. Mike had his feet propped on his desk telling a story about how Helga rolled over for the first time when a woman entered the room. She perused the area until her eyes rested upon Mike. She flattened out her already, neat lilac blouse and advanced towards him. An unsettling quietness filled the room. A few guys nudged each other as the woman passed by. Barek didn't like this at all. She felt a slap coming on.

If only it were that simple. That would have been a welcome sight compared to what happened next. She didn't introduce herself. She simply held out her hand and caressed Helga's cheek. "I see you've taken good care of her," she said in a calm voice. "I knew you would."

"Do I know you?" Mike asked suspiciously as he moved closer to Helga.

She gave him a half-smile. "Sort of."

He prompted her to go on. He honestly didn't know who she was. He racked his brain trying to figure out where he'd met her. He was a bit embarrassed that he couldn't recognize her. He had been slightly wild in the past, but surely he could recall someone that he was so...close with. Although, after many beers, he was close with lots of women. He used to boast about it, but not now.

She started to explain, but stopped. It really didn't matter. "My name is Sarah Beckham. I'm here to pick up my baby."

Mike raised his eyebrows and gave her a sideways glance. "What do you mean? You drop her off with strangers and without any explanation. You don't come around for months and all of a sudden, you want her back?"

"Yes, she's my child." Beckham held up her head.

"What was she a few months ago? You didn't care then," Mike spat. "Why now?"

Beckham didn't back down. "I had some personal problems...and now I'm better."

Mike wasn't buying it. "Just like that," he snapped his fingers, "the problems are gone and you are perfect."

"Not perfect, better. I can be a mother now," she claimed.

Mike had his suspicions and didn't really feel much sympathy for this Sarah Beckham._ Who is she? How dare she drop off her kid. I'm not a daycare. You can't pick when you want to be a parent!_

"Lady, that just isn't good enough. I don't even know you. For all I know, you want her back so you can sell her and score some drugs." He needed to stall her so he could run a background check on her. He wanted to know all about her. _I'm not handing Helga over to her. How do we even know she's her mother?_

"It's not a request, Logan." Beckham's tone turned threatening.

Mike had never been a person to handle threats very well. "Then you shouldn't have left her with me," he countered.

There was a brief silence as the two stared icily at each other. Helga began to cry. Propelled by instinct, Beckham started to go to the child to qualm her fears, but Mike blocked her path. "It's her feeding time so if you don't mind..." he stated coolly and waved her away.

He took her in his arms and held the bottle to her mouth that Barek heated up for him in the break room. She clamped on tight and sucked happily at the warm milk while playing with his shirt collar. He forgot the woman was there. Her presence was unimportant. Helga needed him and he was there for her - and he always would be.

Beckham wrung her hands and looked at them with envy. Mike shared a bond with her that she has missed out on. She might never share what they had. How she yearned to be a good mother. She'd been a failure, but she was ready to try. She deserved that chance. She was her mother; you couldn't just ignore that.

He burped Helga and sat her back in her carrier. He watched over her until she drifted off to sleep. Then, he was brought back to reality when he saw that Beckham hadn't left. "You're still here?"

"I'm not leaving without her," she said, determined.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Well, take a seat, get some coffee. You're going to be here a while." He motioned to a chair in the corner.

He walked over to a nearby computer to check out her story.

"She's not yours," Beckham blurted out.

He froze before he sat down. He slowly turned around. "What did you say?"

"She's not yours." She lowered her voice.

Mike was in a daze. He felt like he was in a nightmare waiting to wake up, but couldn't. _This can't be happening! Wake up, Mike! Wake up! _He felt dizzy and needed to sit down. "Why would you say..._do_ something like this?"

Beckham's anger turned to shame. She didn't want it to go this far. She just wanted to pick up her child and leave. Go far away. Start over. What could she possibly say to make it better? The truth was all she had. Mike deserved the truth. He had taken such good care of her child. It was the least she could do.

"It happened months ago. I was dating your friend, Steve. We drank too much one night...and well, you know the rest." She paused to gather her wits and forged on. "We hadn't been dating long, just a few dinners and Steve was in no way ready to be a father. We both knew that. I was in no shape to be a mother - a mother she deserved. I was drinking heavily, among other drugs. I just couldn't handle it."

"Why me? Why bring her to me?" Mike demanded an answer.

"Although we only met once, I knew you were a good person by the way Steve talked about you. I just knew you would watch over her. You have your faults, but who am I to judge? You were the best choice. It may not sound logical to you, but it was to me at that time."

Mike's head was spinning. He didn't know what to say. He wanted this whole mess to be over so he could take her home. "You can't just leave a kid and come back when you feel like it. It's not fair to her. She needs someone who will stay with her, not leave when it gets a little tough. How do I know you won't do it again?" Mike asked warily.

"You don't," she stated softly, "and it's not your problem. I'm sorry I brought you into this. Please give me my child and we'll get out of your life."

Logan tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It tightened to where he could hardly breathe. Being a detective, he already resigned to the fact that he didn't have a chance. They were almost always returned to their mothers -even the bad ones. He wanted to strangle Steve. He'd seen him a few times at the bar and Steve never mentioned the woman, child, or the fact that Mike was taking care of her for him. He vaguely remembered Steve introducing Beckham to him once, but he never saw her again.

_What a loser. He can't even take care of his own child. I can't believe I hung out with that jerk._

He did the only thing he could do. He bundled up Helga in her blanket, gave her a kiss on her rosy cheek, and handed her over to her mother.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for giving her a good start in life."

He couldn't speak. He felt like someone punched him in the gut. He placed his hands on the desk to balance himself. He was devastated, heart-broken.

"Do me a favor," he pleaded weakly, "the next time you decide to shoot up or leave her again, don't bring her here."

The words cut through her like a knife. She tried to hide the hurt look on her face, but she understood his feelings. She didn't expect him to forgive her, or even understand for that matter. She was her responsibility. She had to step up and be a mother to her child. Her father had already abandoned her and she didn't want to do the same. She needed to prove herself worthy. She felt all the glares burn through her as she passed by the desks. She opened the door and walked into the hall. The door clicked shut behind her and a piece of Mike's heart left with her.

He put his head in his hands. People stopped by his desk to offer sympathy pats on the shoulder. Everyone went back to work and let him be. Barek wiped the tears from her eyes and moved up behind Mike. She put her hand lightly on his arm. He didn't look up. He didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes.

"Hey, look at it this way," she said soothingly, "when the time comes, you know you will be a good father."

The comforting words brought a faint smile to his face. "If you say so, Carolyn."

"I know so," she stated firmly.

He looked over at the empty door, hoping for a change of heart, but Beckham never came back. Helga was gone from his life forever. He let out a sniff and wiped his nose. "What if that time never comes? What if Helga _was _my chance?" he panicked as he looked over at her.

"The time will come, Logan," Barek reassured him. "You'll just know and you will be fine."

Logan nodded and turned away. A wicked smile extended across his face. He swivelled around in his chair to face her. "Any suggestions on making it happen?"

Barek's face turned a bright shade of red. "Oh, you," she slapped him playfully on the arm, "you're terrible."

"C'mon, Carolyn. Give me my chance. Make it happen!" he tagged along after her as she ran for the door. "Please, Carolyn, please! The time is _now_!"

She stopped between a desk. "You stop that. I mean it!" she told him in a firm manner, but couldn't stop a few giggles from creeping out.

He chased her down the steps as Deakins and Carver looked on.

"Back to normal?" Carver questioned as he gathered up his briefcase.

"Back to normal." Deakins nodded, grinning as he poured himself his fourth cup of coffee.


End file.
